


Of Heroes and Tricksters

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, and patton has the biggest stupid crush on him, falling off buildings, he's nice tho, i hope u like it!!, my first fic here wuaaahh!!, now with way more italics and em dahes, roman's a hero, there is the slightest hint of janus in this i forgot to say that, virgil is a villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: Patton Fairchild is quite easily the most hands-on reporter when it comes to supervillains, having been kidnapped by every ne’er-do-well in New York, but he always ends up being saved by the winged hero Prince.But what if it wasn’t an accident? What if it just so happened that this bubbly reporter had managed to become friends with some of the most dastardly miscreants in the city, and then roped them into his own evil schemes (or at least, as evil as Patton can get) in the name of love?Haha jk jk that could never happen…...unless?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Of Heroes and Tricksters

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Virgil hissed nervously from under his mask, metal spider arms holding Patton up in the air, over the edge of the building. 

“Positive!” Patton whispered back, staring down at the street below. He trusted Virgil, and the strength of the spindly arms holding him up— he’d watched them throw cars around before, cars like the ones flashing red and blue far, far below him.

It was almost six, and the sunset was beautiful. It would have been perfect, had it not been for the wail of police cars. Well, no one said that getting the attention of the city’s most famous hero would be  _ easy _ .

Speak— or think— of the devil. Even before Patton could see him, he could hear the beat of powerful wings as the Prince descended on the rooftop. “Tempest!”

Even while hovering over empty space that could be the fall to his doom, Patton sighed dreamily. Calling him “devil” was ironic, between the hero’s white swan wings, and the way his dark brown locks lit up in the fading light, shining around his head like a halo…

“What do you want, Princey?” Virgil asked mockingly, the modifier in his mask making his voice deeper and rumbling like thunder— the source of his name.

“Put down the reporter!” The Prince demanded, stepping forward cautiously. “He’s done nothing to you!”

Virgil laughed— always more confident in costume as Tempest. “I think you’re misinterpreting this situation. I’m just hanging out with my good friend here,” he pinched Patton’s cheek, who shook the villain’s hand off, with a growl. It was just an act for the pair— in fact, when this was over, Patton fully intended to buy Virgil ice cream for his help. “Meanwhile,  _ you _ are interrupting us.” 

“This is your last chance!” Tempest’s nemesis called. “If you don’t release Patt— Mr Fairchild immediately, I will not hesitate!”

“Hesitate to  _ what _ ?” Three of the eight long spider “legs” were wrapped around Patton— one around his shoulders, one around his waist, and one around his hips, all of them pinning his arms to his sides, and leaving his legs to dangle.

The one around his hips let go. There were now two legs keeping him from falling.

“No. Continue that sentence,” Tempest teased as the Prince jolted in horror. “C’mon, you won’t hesitate to do what, Princey? I thought you wanted me to put him down.”  
The Prince shifted, eyes full of worry. If Patton was being honest, he wasn’t doing much better— yes, he was like 95% percent positive that the Prince would catch him, but that didn’t make hovering over the void of one’s potential doom any more fun. 

“I’m waaaiting, Sir Brags-a-lot,” he drawled, letting the leg around Patton’s shoulders inch looser. It took almost all of Patton’s self restraint not to whimper in fear, instead biting down on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

_ it’ll be okay you’ll be okay the Prince will catch you Virgil would never ever put you in real danger— _

“Hm, finally shut up for once?” Tempest mused as the second arm fully released— Patton was being held up in the air by a singular metal spider’s limb. “But I’m not hearing an answer. What’re you gonna do, Prince?”

The beating of something moving through air started up again, though this time it wasn’t the hero’s wings— a helicopter was hovering above them.  
Patton could hear his best friend mumble “shit,” so low that the voice modifier didn’t pick up. “Well, it’s been a blast, but I gotta go, birdy boy!” And with that, Patton Fairchild was falling through the sky.

_ This was possibly the least fun part, _ Patton probably would have thought, if he had been capable of rational thought at the time. He got that feeling in his stomach, like when one was going down the drop of a rollercoaster, the feeling like you were leaving your stomach behind where you started. Of course, he’d done similar stunts before for the Prince’s attention— gotten himself dangled off peaks and flung off buildings for the winged hero to save him. But it wasn’t ever fun.

But that was not what he thought. What he was thinking was more like  _ AAAAAAAAAA _ .

And then he was no longer falling, but soaring— he hadn’t hit the concrete, but he’d fallen into the Prince’s arms. Right on time.

He gasped in happy surprise— even if the surprise was an act, the joy wasn’t. “An angel!”

The Prince didn’t look him in the eye, pretending to be more focused on getting Patton back to the ground, but that didn’t change that around the edges of his mask, his cheeks were going red as his sash. Patton just beamed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of soaring through the sky with a hero’s arms holding him bridal style. 

The moment had to end, of course, as the hero sank to the ground. Patton would have been willing enough to walk (albeit reluctantly) but the Prince, being the ever-chivalrous knight, kept carrying him until the pair had reached the ambulance, where a paramedic inspected Patton for the customary check in. 

“How do you manage to keep getting into these situations,” the Prince laughed softly, seemingly with no intention of leaving. “Last week it was Copperhead, this week it’s Tempest…”

“Bad luck, I guess,” Patton shrugged as the paramedic checked his eyes, “but how bad can it really be, if I have a guardian angel looking out for me?” 

The Prince looked away, his cheeks heating up again. “You already used that.”

“‘Used what?”

“You know exactly what!” The hero turned back on Patton, trying very hard not to smile under the force of the reporter’s grin. “The angel thing!”

“Well, I’m kind of just  _ winging _ it,” Patton shrugged, swinging his legs as the paramedic evidently deemed him perfectly fine and left to go attend to other matters. “I knew you  _ bird _ me the first time.”

“Oh, well toucan play at that game!” The Prince stopped suppressing his smile. Patton wanted to melt with happiness at the full force of the hero’s grin turned on him. 

“You  _ quack _ me up,” he retorted. “You know who my favorite character in Pirates of the Caribbean is?”

The Prince gave him a look of joking suspicion. “Who?”

“ _ Flap _ -ton Jack Sparrow,  _ beak _ -ause I find him  _ emu _ -sing!” Patton beamed. The Prince gasped, dramatically. 

“Three in  _ pun _ ! I’m  _ crow _ -ing to lose this battle,” he teased back. “Hey, do you know where a bird prince would live?”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t he live in New York?” 

“I— wow. I mean, I  _ guess _ ,” Patton laughed at the hero’s surprise, “but no. Where would, like, bird royalty  _ in general _ live—”

“Duckingham Palace!” Patton finished proudly. 

The Prince made a noise of dramatic offense. “What the flock?! You stole my punchline!”

“You fail to realize, I am the  _ king _ of puns,” Patton preened as the Prince’s smile shifted into something softer, more fond.  _ Gosh _ , he was still standing so close, his hip leaning against the edge of the ambulance, where Patton was perched, he could just tug on the Prince’s sash and press a kiss to those smiling lips—

Nope! Nope. That would be weird. And creepy. Patton was  _ not _ going to overstep boundaries. The Prince was handsome and kind and chivalrous, and  _ yes _ Patton knew that he definitely felt  _ some _ sort of way for the reporter, but he’d never, ever do anything the hero could be uncomfortable with. The Prince, in all honesty, deserved better than a reporter whose best quality was his puns.

That didn’t make him want to stop.

“Well, this has been  _ dove _ -ly,” the hero stood up and stretched his arms and his wings, and Patton took a moment to just marvel at the way the light hit the snow-white feathers, “but I best be off! Evil won’t capture itself,” he gave Patton one last charming smile before pushing off and straight up, swooping back down over the ambulance before soaring over the buildings.

Patton sighed fondly. He really was destined for a life of gay yearning, he thought, staring up into the sky wistfully.

A short cough sounded next to him, and he jumped at the sound before realizing it was just the kindly paramedic. “Do you need me to call someone for you?”

“Oh!” Patton sat up straight. “No, don’t worry, I’ve already called my friend,” he hopped out of the back to stand by the curb, moving around police cars that were backing out now that the action was gone. “Thank you though!” He called back as she hopped in the ambulance with a smile. 

The ambulance moved out and the cop cars left. The helicopter was long gone, and people started streaming by again. Patton sat down at the bus stop, not intending to wait for a bus at all. It was only a few minutes before Virgil’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Hey.”

His head snapped up to look at his friend— hero-wear and spider limbs gone, all retracted into the wheelchair Virgil was rolling in. “Virge! Oh, did you get out alright? I saw the cops going after you, they didn’t chase you or anything, right?” he asked, checking his friend for any sign of damage. He got his friend’s signature half-smile in return.

“Nah, I dropped into the alley. Sorry I dropped you too early, I didn’t want to deal with news people or whatever,” Virgil shrugged, but Patton could tell his kiddo was nervous, and that just wouldn’t do!

“Don’t worry about it!” Patton waved a hand. “All’s well that ends well, I got what I wanted. I’m just glad you’re safe,” he smiled at his anxious friend, whose shoulders relaxed out of relief. 

Patt stood up and stretched. “Now, how do you think Ben and Jerry’s and some movies sound?”

“Sounds great,” Virgil rolled in the direction of Patton’s place, his friend right beside him. “How’d it go with His Royal High-nice-ass?”

Patton went pink and pressed his hands to his face as Virgil cackled. “Don’t call him that!”

“Why? It’s not like you don’t like talking about it,  _ all the time _ ,” He only laughed harder as his friend groaned in embarrassment. “Ah, I’ll stop, I’ll stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR DARLINGDANY WHO I KNOW ON DISCORD  
> DANY IF UR SEEING THIS ILY AND YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION  
> Also!!!! big big thanks to Marinia/Helena on discord!!! for this prompt!!!!
> 
> this is my first fic!! and its probably not amazing, as i am little more than a raccoon with internet access but i hope at least yall can enjoy!!
> 
> update 9/4/20 - italics added, em dashes corrected


End file.
